Vampires And Humans vs Werewolves
by Yin-36265
Summary: This is about humans and vampires joining forces to defeat the werewolves! And it is rated for violence! This story has killing in it! Children under the age 13 shouldn't read this!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

****

Chapter 1: Prologue

For ages demons have tried to rule the planet for power, but there was a group of humans and vampires, that could defeat the demon werewolves. It was the battle that brought humans and vampires to realize that they were friends not enemies. They joined forces to destroy the werewolves, and to have peace between humans and vampires. The fate of our world rests in their hands. The werewolves roam to kill everything on the planet. If these 9 humans and 9 vampires can save the world we'll be happy, but if they fail humans and vampires won't exist and the world will belong to the werewolves. The war begins between us, vampires, and werewolves to gain power or to save the world from demons.


	2. Chapter 2: At School

****

Chapter 2 : At School

Part 1: Keyboarding class

Gale and Ashley was in first period learning how to fill out job applications and resumes. They weren't paying attention to the teacher because they were to busy passing and writing notes. All the sudden the bell rings for second period. They walked to their next class.

Social Studies Class

They were sitting in class thinking about what to do when they got home. Gale was thinking of getting on the computer and Ashley was thinking about going shopping. The bell rang for third period.

Algebra III Class

They were in class learning how to do the math. The bell rang again. They basically did the same thing everyday.

Home

They went home ate, took a bath, watched a little bit of television, and then went to bed. In their dreams an angel came.

The angel: Gale, Ashley, Kathy, Sommer, Anna, Courtney, Riley, Jaleesa, and Claudia, you 9 humans have been chosen to save the world from the demon werewolves! You will have 9 more companions, they are vampires don't try to kill them they are our friends not enemies! The 18 of you must join forces to defeat the werewolves from taking over the world!

The angel left their dreams and they woke up scared to death.


	3. Chapter 3: The Portal To Transylvania

****

Chapter 3: The Portal To Transylvania

Part 2: In P.E. Class

Ashley and her friends were sitting out. They were thinking about what the angel said to them. The whistle was blown by the teacher and they ran to the locker room before everyone else. They saw a pink circle and then they all walked into it. The portal disappeared when they went into it. They were transported to Transylvania, where the vampires lived. They had to find 9 vampires with the names of Billy, Justin, TJ, Manuel, Vick, Josh, Jay, Ron-Ron, & Mikhail. After that they all had to go destroy the werewolves.

"Well, where are we?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Gale.

"It looks like something we learned in social studies!" exclaimed Kathy.

"Yeah it does!" exclaimed Sommer.

"What?" asked Anna.

"I think the angel did this!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Riley.

"We got to find those nine vampires!" exclaimed Jaleesa

"So we can save the world?" asked Claudia.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ashley.

"We are in Transylvania!" exclaimed Gale.

"Isn't that where vampires live?" asked Kathy.

"Yep!" exclaimed Sommer.

"Well, lets go find them!" exclaimed Anna.

They headed up and down the roads to find the vampires. Ashley bumped into one of the vampires.

"Hi!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Hi!" exclaimed the vampire.

"Are you the vampire named Justin?" asked Ashley.

"Yes I am!" exclaimed the vampire.

"Will you come with me?" asked Ashley.

"Sure, are you the human named Ashley?" asked Justin.

"Yes I am!" exclaimed Ashley.

They walked to a store and went in to meet everyone there.

"Hello everyone!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Hello!" exclaimed everyone.

"Hey wazz up? Billy, TJ, Manuel, Vick, Josh, Jay, Ron-Ron, and Mikhail what are you guys doing here?" asked Justin.

"The girls found us and said they had to talk to us!" exclaimed Billy.

"Well, what is it that you girls wanted to tell us?" asked Jay.

"Well, it's the werewolves!" exclaimed Courtney.

"They're going to destroy everything on the planet!" exclaimed Riley.

"Well, what we're trying to ask you is will you help us?" asked Ashley.

"Sure we will!" exclaimed Justin.

They went to a training shop and learned everything they needed to know about weapons and war.


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey

****

Chapter 4: The Journey

Part 3: Exploring The City

When they learned everything they needed to know they left to explore the lands, towns, cities, and climates of different countries. They found a clear piece of land and they started building houses, shops, and other buildings. They called it Rowey. The capital of Rowey was Hunters. The country Rowey became popular. Vampires and humans lived together in this country.

****

Justin & Ashley's POV

"Are you all right?" asked Justin.

"Yes I am!" answered Ashley.

"Well, do you have name that you rather be called?" asked Justin.

"Justice!" answered Ashley.

"That's a good name for you!" exclaimed Justin.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Justice.

"Your welcome!" exclaimed Justin.

Ashley's nickname is Justice, she left Justin's house and went to hers.

****

Gale & Billy's POV

"Hi!" exclaimed Gale.

"Hello, how are you?" asked Billy.

"Fine, but I think something is going to happen to our country! I keep seeing werewolves in my dreams!" exclaimed Gale.

"Woa, you can see things that happen, cool!" exclaimed Billy.

"I think they're going to attack the city!" exclaimed Gale.

"No they won't!" exclaimed Billy.

"Well, I think I'll go home now!" exclaimed Gale.

"Bye!" exclaimed Billy.

Gale left Billy's house and went to hers.


	5. Chapter 5: The Attack

****

Chapter 5: The Attack

Part 4: The Visions

Ashley (Justice), Gale, and Kathy had visions and dreams about the attack that was suppose to happen in the future. They all woke up and started making weapons and tall wooden gates. Justin, Billy, and Vick walked outside where the girls were.

"Justice, what is going on?" asked Justin.

"We couldn't sleep!" exclaimed Justice.

"We had those weird dreams again!" exclaimed Gale.

"We're building weapons and gates to protect the city!" exclaimed Kathy.

"Cool!" exclaimed Billy.

"Let us help!" exclaimed Vick.

They all built gates and weapons to protect the city. It was always dark in the city.****

The Battle

The werewolves were there. They started to beat the gate. Ashley and her companions had weapons ready to fight. The werewolves broke in the gate. Just then two figures walked over to Ashley.

"Hey, are you Ashley?" asked figure 1.

"Yes I am!" exclaimed Ashley.

"I'm Holly and this is Alex!" exclaimed figure 1.

"We came here to help you fight the werewolves!" exclaimed Alex.

"Okay, you can help us now then!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Alright then lets go to war!" exclaimed Holly & Alex at the same time.

They fought til the last werewolf that was on the battlefield. They all rebuilt the gate. After that they headed to bed.


End file.
